Aidan Lane
Aged between 22-21, Aidan wore Ceremonial Jedi Robes he stole after being kicked from the order, like Sateel's Shan's son he had no force potential, like his own father. He realized the Jedi were corrupt but acknowledged the CIS also did atrocities along with their Sith leaders. He became an extremely fit Jedi exile who would combat crime on the streets. He was armed with 2 hidden wrist blades and carried a Lightsaber that he knew how to use to deflect blaster bolts like Vizsla and could deflect some blaster fire with like them but had no advanced training and rarely used it and when he did it was in conjunction with his martial arts which he had learned himself from constant training and his amazing parkour abilities. He carried a datapad also. He stole from rich criminals for food and showered from water bottles he bought from the same way. He was a Hero and would strike upon any villain. Battle with Burn Burn tracked him down after they assassinated a Jedi known as Var-Katch for fighting in the war. Burn chased him through the streets, bumping into many. They grabbed onto a wall for a parking lot and climbed it. Burn force leaped it and used mild force speed. They jumped another wall and Burn followed. They ran along the sides of a fountain and did many flips. Burn pressed on even chasing them through the ally ways where they did parkour flips off walls. They grabbed onto a construction site's bars and leaped from them like monkey bars. Burn used to force to push at them. They dodged this by hoisting themselves up on a bar, dodging. They then leaped off and did a barrel roll and broke back into a quick run. Burn chased. They jumped up to some caged windows and climbed a building roof and then jumped down into some soft dumpster trash and climbed out. Burn tracked them with psycometry down a stair way that was curved to a lower part of the city. They simply took the easy way down and jumped the side. Burn zoomed down the stairs and Aidan did another parkour against a wall. Burn force pushed at them as they did it again but this caused them to be able to dodge. Burn force tripped them and then went to detain them but was met in unarmed combat too quick and precise than his own and found himself being sent back with a round-house kick to the face. He got up only to see them run past corners and disappear eventually from his perception. Burn arose and called it in to Windu, defeated and tired. Battle with Windu Windu did a jump up to the building they climbed only to receive a kick in the chest, sending him down. A bunch of muggers attacked Windu and he had to fight them and then when he was done Aidan had escaped. Later at Night, even later CSF patrolled and spotted Aidan and contacted the Jedi and proceeded to chase him. Burn force pushed a CSF officer off their bike after calling them for help on his commlink and then he rolled them onto the side walk and kicked them 8 times and got on his speeder, having to do it to catch up with Aidan. He pulled up in front of Aidan but Aidan flipped over the vehicle and him, snatching his commlink in the process and putting it on his own belt to stop Burn from reporting his location. Burn pulled out of the way and let the cops chase and then he chased with his speeder too and Aidan leaped back for a minute, landed on it and slapped Burn with the back of his hand, causing him to be distracted and roll at to avoid collision as his speeder slammed into a wall. He chased with the cops on foot. Aidan finally was cornered and let the cops come close to detain him and slashed them down with his blades and did a kick at Burn but Burn expected this and sensed it and ducked and then punched Aidan in the side hard, causing them to double over. He then subdued them against the wall and Aidan broke free and punched him in the face, causing blood to come from Burn's mouth. Burn engaged them in grappling and managed to elbow a tooth out of their mouth. Aidan in response said Kark you too pal. and earned him another punch from Burn but this one he slid under away from Burn. Burn chased him more and they climbed over a rail and went into a bank and Burn continued chasing. Aidan pushed past a guard who then saw Burn and tried to stop him but Burn elbowed them in the head, not stopping and sending them down to their knees than forward, knocking them out. People screamed and Aidan kicked in the door to the roof and took it. Burn cornered him but Aidan jumped the gap to the other roof's ledge and grabbed on and hoisted himself up and then took the stair way down. Burn jumped down from the building with the force and turned the corner to see Aidan turn a corner two blocks away. Burn checked for his commlink and realized Aidan had taken it. He facepalmed. He was not meant for chases like this and was getting extremely angry. He used force speed again to eventually catch up to an Aidan who was breathing heavy and flung him across the street into a speeder that's alarm went off. He then rammed into them causing them to become knocked out. He stomped them and rolled them into a puddle and spat on them in front of civilians. He retrieved his commlink and stole their wallet's contents. He saw their point of view slightly and respected it but they were still an enemy- one whos spoils he would collect. He left them there, the force to decide their fate (like Obi-Wan did to Anakin during the episode 3 novels). People ran to check his pulse, he was alive but broken. He, in anger started choking the person checking his pulse and then rolled them away and drop kicked their friend and tackled the remaining person who tried to run and turned their head and punched it. They then climbed a pipe and escaped but went into exile as 15 CSF police speeders arrived. Next Overseer vs Aidan